


Veni Vidi Veni

by Rowan_Morrison



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Morrison/pseuds/Rowan_Morrison
Summary: A big girl, a Latin wonk, gets some unexpected attention from the Cardinal.Set in the same universe as All Those Things That You DesireCirca the beginning of 2018Many, many thanks to C & S, my friends and first demo readers on All Those Things That You Desire who gave me the encouragement and support to share my writing. I will be forever grateful.





	1. Chapter 1

I had been a sister at the Church of Ghost for several years. By now, I had been put in charge of translation and spent my days changing documents from Latin to English for our less gifted students of the dead language and for some of the history classes. Honestly, it was a pretty boring task. Day after day of just trying to figure out what these ancient, dead, evil fucks were trying to say was enough to make me alternately want to pull my hair or nap the rest of the day. 

I was surprised the day I got a note to visit the new head of the Church, Cardinal Copia. Now the reason I say I was surprised was because, frankly, most of the sisters were picked because they were talented AND beautiful. I was picked because I was talented, but I was fat. Nope, not being unkind to myself at all; I am being 100% honest. I had been at the church for nearly 5 years and not once had I ever been called to visit a leader. I toiled away in my little corner of the library and minded my business. I knew what I was doing was important, but I did feel a bit left out. 

I hadn’t been celibate for all those years, certainly. There were brothers here who everyone knew liked big girls and of course, those were the ones I drifted towards. Unfortunately, they wanted the big body, but not the rest of me, which is kind of a package deal. The intensity of my brain seemed to intimidate them and I don’t think they were ready for it. See, lots of people think if you’re fat, you’re stupid and I break that stereotype all to hell. I didn’t tolerate the men here who didn’t respect me after a dalliance, so that made it all the more difficult for me to keep any of them around for fun. I wanted someone to lust after my body and my brain equally. Kind of a hard sell with so many pretty bodies and, unfortunately, many empty brains, despite the talent in music.

After receiving the note to go to Copia’s office, I put my work away for the day and brushed the dust off my habit. Why doesn’t housekeeping come in and dust these books? Ridiculous. I was sneezing all over the place, my eyes watering. Ambling down the administrative hallway, I passed by my friend, Brother Bryan, who was well on his way to being a ghoul soon. He was “on deck” meaning that he was good enough that if someone needed to be replaced mid-stream, he could pop in and do the job on stage. He was a good guy. 

“Hey, Emma,” Bryan acknowledged me. 

“Wassup?” I replied. 

“Not much, where you headed?”

“Copia’s office.”

“What did you do?”

“Me? You know me by now. Nothing to be reprimanded for.”

“Good luck,” Bryan continued down the hall towards the music wing. 

Turning the corner, I walked past Papa III’s office to Copia’s. Papa’s office made me sad because now the three old Papas were gone. Soon to be given a memorial world tour. Nobody was certain what had happened or who had done what, but Copia was now the official head of the church even though everyone knew Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator had to approve every move. Copia was going back on the road soon with the new album. He was prepping all the time with The Director, who would sometimes come in looking like a cross between Prince and someone from late 1960s Carnaby Street. Seemed nice enough, just a little geeky. The new ghouls were preparing as well, so there was all sorts of commotion going on all times of the day and night right now. 

I knocked on the door and waited. I heard some coughing and shifting of papers before I heard, “Come in, please.”

I opened the door and there was the Cardinal sitting at his desk, looking thoroughly disgusted with something. I hoped to Satan it was not me. 

“You asked to see me, Cardinal?”

“Yes, yes, Sister Emma. Please come in and sit down.”

I quickly sat in a chair in front of his desk.

“I wanted to tell you that I am sorry I have neglected you for so long. I have gotten busy with all this new church business and have not yet met with you.”

“I understand you are busy, Cardinal.” Damn, he was hot. 

“It is not excusable. Just know that I do regret not getting to you sooner.”

“Sooner about what, sir?”

“Never sir, only Copia or Cardinal.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No sorries, just learn.”

He came around his desk and sat on the edge, very close to me. He was wearing a black suit which looked like it was painted on and my eyes drifted immediately to the bulge in his pants which could not be ignored. Ugh, those thighs were amazing. I just want to sink my teeth into...

“I am curious why you have never asked to see me, Sister?” Copia’s comment brought me back from fantasy land. 

“I did not have anything to see you about, Cardinal. I go about my service to the church. I would not bother You Excellency for my trivial iss….”

“Nothing about you is trivial. You know that.”

I looked at him blankly, not understanding exactly what he meant.

“You value yourself, so you did not ask for my help. Is this true?” Copia continued. 

“I value myself in accordance with Satanic laws, yes,” I replied, proudly. 

“Do you value what is between your legs so much you did not want to share it with me?”

“Uhhhh...I’m not sure I follow you.” What the fuck was he saying?

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Yes, Cardinal, you are quite handsome and you strike a beautiful silhouette in that suit.” That was an understatement, dude was sex on two legs. 

“This I am wearing for rehearsals. This is one of my new stage outfits. You like it?”

“Yes, very nice.”

“So back to my question. Why have you not come to see me before?”

I was still buffaloed about what my answer to this should be. 

“Because I have had no issues where I needed to consult you.”

He sighed, seemingly a little frustrated. 

“Why have you not come to me and asked me to fuck you?”

Whoa. Why was he asking me that? Isn’t it obvious? 

“Because I figured you would not be interested.”

“Why?”

“You have some of the most beautiful and talented men and women in the world here. They all want to service you in any way and make you happy. I am just a Latin wonk.”

“You are one of my legion. You are beautiful and you are mine to do with as I please, yes?”

“Of course, Cardinal.”

Copia then pulled a chair around in front of me and took my bare hands in his gloved ones. He started to massage my palms, all while looking me in the eyes. His white eye still made me a little nervous, like it saw the truth inside me, knowing that I would like nothing more than to spread my legs for him. Had I ever dared to think about this? Hell, yeah, but I certainly didn’t think anything like this would ever happen. And that was what was making me nervous. 

“You seem nervous, ghuleh?”

“Just a bit.”

“I promise I mean you no….irreparable harm. May I kiss you?” Oh shit, there it was.


	2. Chapter 2

I swallowed hard, so hard I am sure he heard me. Fuck. 

“Yes, you may.” Okay good, I got that out of my mouth before I panicked. He leaned in and gave me a polite peck on the cheek. I was just about to thank him when he slid his lips over, pressing them to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. This close, he smelled like coffee and smoke. Not cigar or cigarette smoke or even sulphuric smoke as might be expected, but like a pleasant campfire. He continued to massage my hands and it started to calm me; I was relaxing into it. As he felt me relax, he moved his hands up to my face while continuing to kiss me. With one hand in my hair, he caressed my arm with the other and ran his wet lips and tongue down the side of my neck to that place at the curve that totally causes me to lose it. Everyone has a place like that. The place that makes you shiver, that makes your nipples hard and your panties wet and the good Cardinal had found mine. He felt my breathing hitch and my body shiver. I could feel him smiling against my shoulder, the arrogant bastard. He knew. 

Sensing my reaction, he gently nipped at the spot. I grabbed his face in my hands and brought it back up to mine, kissing him deeply. As our tongues entwined, I leaned forward, putting my hands on his thighs. Oh, that divine flesh felt like steel beneath his thin pants. I think he was surprised when I bent down and kissed his knee, kissing up his leg, giving little bites to his glorious inner thigh, stopping to gently pass my nose and lips over his clothed crotch before sitting back up. He groaned as I pulled away.

“Oh my, Sister Emma, you are….” he exhaled loudly and smiled. “Delightful.”

I giggled at the use of that word for me, but I wasn’t going to contradict him. I kissed him again, quickly, not giving him much time to think of anything else. He responded by grabbing my upper arms and holding me there. I scraped my teeth over his lips, gently pulling his bottom lip through them.

He pulled away, still smiling, “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Slowly,” I countered, returning the smile. 

Copia stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet and leading me to a settee across the room. As he looked into my eyes, he stripped off his jacket to reveal a tight long sleeved black moisture wicking shirt. He pulled off his trousers to reveal his black boxer briefs. Wow. He sat in the middle of the red velvet seat and put his legs together.

“Sit on my lap,” he said.

“I will hurt you.”

“Nonsense. Straddle me,” he countered.

Well, from the sound of things, I really didn’t have a choice here, so up I went. One knee on one side and as he steadied me, I placed my other knee next to his thigh. This was not as easy as it sounds because not only are my thighs thick, but I am short as well. I ended up pressing right against his cock, which I could see was already straining. He reached down and pulled my habit out from underneath me, so he could feel me against him. Gripping my ass tightly with his fingers, he held me there against his body. I felt him twitch against my pussy and smiled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck, not being able to stop myself from licking and biting at it. 

“Tell me what you want,” I whispered in his ear. 

“Anything you will give me freely, dear girl,” he replied. 

“Hmmm...not specific enough,” I countered. 

“Maybe a bit of this,” he bit my neck, hard and I shuddered.

“Or some of this,” he pulled me roughly to him. 

“This would be nice as well,” he reached up and grabbed my breast, holding it while he ran his thumb over my nipple, which was already so hard it hurt. My pussy throbbed against him and he moaned as he felt it. I swear I was going to just gush all over this man if he touched my clit even once. 

“Fuck,” I moaned into his neck again. I sat up and threw my head back. He reached up with his hand and held my throat. I shivered. I loved that assertion of control. Without even stroking against me, he had me completely. 

“Oh yes,” he gasped, “You are quite the adventurer, aren’t you?”

“You sound so surprised.”

“Not surprised, happy.”

All I wanted to do was reach down and pull him out of those boxer briefs and take him. He saw the smirk on my face and kissed it off my lips, then swirled his tongue with mine, making me wonder what that agile tongue would feel like elsewhere, everywhere. I moaned into his mouth. Again, he grabbed my ass, this time thrusting against me. I was soaking him through my lace panties. 

“My room?” He whispered in my ear. 

I nodded and started to climb off him.

That’s when his cell phone rang. 

“Aw, shit,” he said, shaking his head. “I have to take this.”

I just looked at him, appalled. No, I was not a good little submissive girl in this instance, I was pissed. You bring me in, you start this total hotness with me and then you answer the fucking phone? Oh, hell no. I don’t care who you are. 

He stood and picked it up from the desk and I heard him say, “Yes, mother.”

I knew it was going to be a while, so I picked up a tablet from the table and wrote:

“Dear Cardinal Copia,

Thank you for the lovely interlude. Please let me know when you actually have time for me and maybe we can try this again.

Yours in Satan,

Sister Emma”

I placed it on his desk and walked away. 

I was so annoyed and disappointed that I went back to work after dinner. The dusty library had always been my sanctuary and this time was no exception. I hid for a bit and cried. Not because I was sad, but because I was angry – that fucker turned me on so completely and then took a phone call. Who fucking does that? Like I said. I don’t stand for poor treatment, even from the head of the church.

I had just finished translating a poem to Belial when I noticed it was damned near midnight. I should get some sleep or I wasn’t going to be any help to Father Adam with his class tomorrow, so I headed back to my room.

I opened the door and threw my keys on my dresser before I turned on the light. As I did, I noticed there was someone sitting on my bed and just in his boxer briefs.

I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Actually, it was more than a smile. I was holding back a laugh, so I guess it was more like a smirk. What does he think he’s doing?

“You know it’s midnight?” I asked.

“Ummhmm, I do,” he replied. 

“I have to be up in 6 and a half hours.”

“Oh,” he looked blank.

“’Oh’ nothing. I have responsibilities, duties, things I have pledged to the Old One to honor,” I sighed. “And I need to take a shower.”

I started to take off my habit and then thought, fuck no, he’s not seeing this yet. Nope, son of a bitch thinks he can just invade my personal space. This was just so not fair. I grabbed a nightgown and went into the bathroom, making sure to loudly lock the door. After showering, I put on a “regulation” nightgown. What always struck me so funny about these things was that they were white, lace and cotton and full length. The antithesis of what you would expect from a satanic church. Truth was, I never wore anything to bed, but Mr. Slick out there was not going to know that.

I walked back into the bedroom and he was still sitting there, looking bemused. 

“You need to sleep.” Now he was seeing the light! (No pun intended, but that had been coursing out of the music wing for weeks now.)

“Yes, Cardinal. It is time for me to go to bed...to sleep. There are no pockets in those things. Where’s your cell phone?”

“In my room.”

“Interesting.”

“Isn’t it though?” He smiled. “I really pissed you off, didn’t I?”

“Yep.”

“It’s not a choice, Emma. It’s really not,” Copia sighed. “My mother could make my life miserable in ways you cannot even begin to imagine,” he sighed again. “But I am giving you my sincerest, deepest apology for having offended you.” He placed his hand on his chest. 

I sat down next to him on the bed. I took his hands in mine. I kissed his cheek. I looked him deeply, soulfully in the eyes and said, “I believe you. I forgive you. And I still need to sleeeeeeeep.”

Now, I had a nice bed. When I graduated and became a Senior Sister, they asked me what I wanted for my permanent room and I said I wanted a king sized bed. I figure if I am going to be flipping this fucker over for the next 50 years (they weren’t that great with regular requisitions), I wanted top of the line. It was worth it. 

“That’s fine. I’m tired, too,” he flipped the bedspread back and then the blankets, climbing into my bed. 

I sighed. I give up. I was too exhausted to fight him anymore right now. He won this round, but he better not even think he’s going to touch me tonight. I am sleeping in this nightgown. Nothing screams All Access Denied like plain white cotton. 

“Funny,” he giggled. 

“What?” I said abruptly.

“You just don’t strike me as the type to wear it.”

“This? Well, it’s not like there’s a big choice of colors and styles here, Cardinal.”

“You just don’t strike me as the type to wear anything to bed.”

“Maybe I’m not at all what you think. I am but a simple girl.”

“Even you don’t believe that,” he looked at me, knowingly. 

“You got me there,” I smiled. “However, you need to get out of my bed.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Look, you are on my side of the bed. If you are staying, move over.” Copia scooted to the middle. “All the way over.” He scooted more. Fucking incorrigible! 

I turned on the small light by the bed and went to turn off the overhead. As soon as I had hit the switch and turned around there he was. In the middle of my bed. On top of the blankets. Hands clasped behind his head. Without his boxer briefs. 

Something caught my eye to the right and I looked up and saw that my Baphomet statue looked a little odd. I looked closer and realized the upraised hand was shrouded in something. It was...the Cardinal’s underpants. Apparently, in his haste he yeeted them across the bedroom. 

I was so done. I was tired. I was goofy. And I was now hysterically laughing. I looked over to Copia, figuring I had finally done it. I had offended him and ridiculed him one time too many. But he was laughing and blushing and his ears were bright crimson. 

He sputtered, “As above,” and lost it again, tears running down his face. “So below,” he finished. It took us a few minutes of gasping and wheezing before we settled down. 

I walked over to the window and threw open the curtains. I was lucky enough to be in an area of the building where the moon shone in brightly. 

“Turn off the light?” I asked him. When he did, I stood in front of the window and untied my night gown, shrugging it off and letting it pool on the floor beneath me as he watched. 

I knew I was not going to be able to help Father Adam's class in the morning and for once, I did not fucking care.


	4. Chapter 4

I was tired, but that laugh had reinvigorated me. I slipped into bed and lay facing him. Running my hand over his shoulder and down his arm, I entwined our fingers.

“Is this what you wanted, you insistent man?” 

“Not quite,” he smiled. 

“Nerve,” I stuck out my tongue. 

“You know, if you are going to be sticking that out...”

“How old are you?” 

“Well, I just mean that...”

“Shut up,” and I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back, gently at first, then with more insistence, his mustache softly tickling my upper lip. I put my arms around him and he reached up to hold my face in his hands, pushing my hair back, still not disengaging from the kiss as he swung a leg over mine, pulling me closer. He continued that way, kissing my eyelids, my nose, my mouth and then biting my neck again, nibbling and kissing over my shoulders and back to my ear. 

“Do you want...” he started.

“Yes,” I responded.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Then just enjoy this.”

He pulled away and gently turned me on my back. He straddled my leg and pressed his thigh to my wetness. There was such heat rolling off me there, he had to have felt it before he even touched me. I know he could feel how soaked I was, how absolutely desirous I was of anything he wanted to do to me. I could feel his hardness against me, both his cock and his delicious thigh. I ran my hand down his back and over his ass. Oh damn, he was so tight. Such a study in opposites. I was all soft and curves and he was all angles and hardness, except for a bit of softness around his belly. He grabbed one of my breasts in his hand, he gently licked the nipple, then blew on it to make it even harder. He looked up at me with a most devilish smile and continued on to the other side, then rolling both nipples between his fingers. My back arched and he clamped down on my right breast with his mouth. I groaned, much louder than I meant to and he came up, again his mouth on mine, urgent and commanding. Sliding his lips over to my neck, he kissed and bit his way down to my sweet spot yet again, biting hard. I bucked up again and groaned, grasping the sheets in my fists. Fuck, if this is how he starts? 

Copia laid his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat, waiting for me to come back down a little before he continued. He nuzzled underneath my breast, then back up to my nipple, just running his mustache over it, doing the same on the other side. I put my hands in his hair, holding him there for just a minute until he started to slide his lips down and over my stomach. His hands ran over my sides as he kissed his way down, taking his time, licking and nipping as he pleased. Most guys would skip over my stomach when they did this, but he did not. He took his time touching me all over, rubbing his hands over my tummy and sides, grabbing my hips as he kissed his way down my body, leaving nothing untouched or unexplored. 

Sliding further down, he rested his head on my thigh. Gently, he blew between my legs. 

“I can feel the heat coming from you already,” he whispered and I could tell it was exciting him. “But not enough yet.”

He pulled himself up to his knees and grabbed my foot, massaging it and kissing it. Much like with hands, he was a master at it, causing me to start to float a bit, to move into the state where I just accepted and took, where I could just be. I’m not really into foot stuff, but this, this was some amazing work. He switched to my other side and repeated the process, sending me further into bliss. But I wasn’t ready for total surrender, not quite yet. As he ran his hands up my legs to my thighs to my hips, I grabbed them and pulled him up to me and whispered, “My turn.”

I placed him on his back and crawled down between his legs. The way the moonlight was streaming in made it stereotypically romantic until I looked over and saw that he was casting a shadow on the wall. 

“I’ve never seen a moondial,” I giggled and pointed. “Nice 45 degree angle there, Copia.”

He laughed out loud and grabbed his cock, twirling it at me.

“No! No helicockter!” I pointed and giggled again. 

“Is that what they call it?”

“Indeed.”

“Hmm. Well, I am ready for takeoff,” he winked and I just shook my head, smiling back.

I straddled his leg, my left thigh resting against his balls. His cock jostled against my leg and I could feel him leaking. Ugh, this was way beyond what had ever been in my head about this man. I rubbed against his thigh, letting him feel how absolutely slick and soaked I was. I put one hand on the bed and brushed the other over his hair and face. I concentrated on kissing his lips for so long, we broke away to breathe for a minute and then I continued over his neck. I licked a spot right behind his ear and he buckled into my leg.

“Ohhh… did I find the spot?” I whispered. He just nodded, breathing heavily. 

I moved further down his body, touching and tasting everything on my way. I gently kissed one nipple then bit the other one hard. He groaned and threw his head back. Sweet Satan, I was getting so excited over this, to the point where it was nearly unbearable not just to sink down on his cock with either my mouth or pussy. But I didn’t. Touching his tummy with my hands and then licking the rest of the way down. I loved that cut right where the legs meet the body and swept my tongue up his, first left, then right, nearly touching his balls as I did so. I could no longer stop myself from worshiping his thighs and proceeded to bite, lick and nuzzle them. He bucked back against me and I gripped his thighs tightly as his cock leaked on my cheek. 

“Do you want me to...” he started.

“Of course,” I interrupted. 

“Are you ever going to let me ask?”

“Do you want to?”

“It excites me to ask,” he blushed a bit.

I smiled and nodded. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he questioned.

“On one condition,” I replied and he looked surprised. “That I can fuck you back.” 

He smiled, “I would expect nothing less.”

“Then yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Show me,” He turned me roughly and got up on his knees between my legs. I grabbed underneath my knees and spread myself for him. Knowing even in just the moonlight he had to be able to see how incredibly ready I was for him, and to smell my excitement and want. Copia was looking me right in the eyes, staring at me and it made me shudder. He smiled at the control he had over me and leaned forward, shaking just a touch and I caught it and smirked. 

“Who’s got who?” he whispered. 

“Does it matter?” I replied and he started to slowly sink into me, stretching me open. It had been a while for me and this was a magnificent discomfort for just a few seconds until I know he had to feel me pulsing around him as I accepted him to the hilt. He held there for a minute, again looking at me, then slowly started to stroke. He hooked his forearms under my knees and continued, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He was breathing purposefully slowly, holding it all back and letting it build. He was doing the same damn thing to me, fucker. I tried to buck faster against him and he fought me, holding still and giggling. Languidly, he pulled almost all the way out and back in, driving me crazy when I just wanted to be fucked hard. 

“Patience,” he whispered. 

Fuck! He was damned near pulling me inside out and then he would hold himself against me, rubbing back and forth, the pressure against my clit an exquisite torment. I don’t know how long we continued like that, him just pushing me closer and closer and then backing off. After each few measured strokes, he’d pull out and rub it between my lips and then push back inside me. He was watching my face, gauging my reactions and adjusting accordingly. He bring me to the edge, then back again. I had lost myself in this, totally giving over to desire when he stopped, suddenly pulled out and laid on his back. 

He grabbed his cock in his hand, stroking it and motioning for me to come to him. I came up between his legs and wrapped my breasts around his cock, sticking my tongue out to lick myself off him. He groaned and pushed into it. I licked around the head as he pushed my hands away and grabbed my tits, holding them around his cock as he fucked between them. I continued with my tongue, everywhere on him that I could reach. He threw his head back and moaned, his motions becoming more erratic. Just as quickly as before, he stopped, grabbing my arm and pulling me up to him. 

Copia’s mouth found mine, entwining our tongues and moaning against each other as we continued to touch. His hands grabbed at me and mine at him, trying to explore everything in an almost desperate passion. We kissed until our lips were chapped and squeezed and stroked each other for what felt like an endless time, so quickly over, yet seeming to last for hours. This poor man was going to have marks everywhere and for a fleeting moment I wondered if he was going to get into trouble for it. Just as quickly, I decided I didn’t care. I finally dug my nails into his shoulders.

“Make me come,” I looked at him, the white eye still giving me a bit of a chill, and now that just made me wetter. 

“Demanding for such a demure sister,” he mock scowled.

I rolled away from him and onto my stomach. I got up on my knees and stuck my ass in the air. I looked back over at him as he was admiring my posterior.

“Fuck me, Copia,” Oh! That came out a lot louder than I had intended and am pretty sure that if anyone was in the hallway they got an earful. I don’t know where that came from because usually I am not that daring or vocal but I was to the point where if this man did not make me come, I was one hundred percent certain I was going to lose my mind.

“Are you sure?” he smiled and I just looked at him like, “Are you really asking me this, motherfucker?”

He continued, “I just want to be sure, permission is a thing, you know and I want to make sure it’s okay to still proceed.”

“Cardinal, I am officially asking you!” I laughed, but I was damned near crying at the same time as my pussy was just dripping and I was feeling that ache, the one you get when you know that you just need so desperately to get off and you need that specific dick back in you right now. I pushed my pillow down underneath me to tilt my ass higher in the air. 

He positioned himself behind me, then leaned down and kissed my back, whispering something I couldn’t quite make out in Italian. I could feel him at my entrance, wiggling back and forth. He slid into me with no resistance at all. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me back into him. We moved together, slowly at first, then he started to increase his pace just a little and I was banging back into him as hard as I could. He clawed at my ass and held me still again, spreading my cheeks wide as he pressed me into the bed just wrecking me with his cock as it hit the deepest parts of me. At this point, I lost my mind. I was groaning and drooling and there was nothing left in my head, it was all body – the sensations taking over from any kind of rationality. 

Fuck! I raised my ass a little higher so I could feel his balls slap against my drenched pussy. I let out this moan cry, so mournfully desperate sounding and I did not care; right now this man owned my soul, no matter who I may have promised it to prior. His hand snaked underneath me and I felt his fingertips swipe over my clit for the first time and that did it. I bucked back into him and my thighs started to shake as he continued to try to slow me down.

“Should I continue?” he asked.

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to kill you if you don’t,” I slapped the bed, gripping the sheet in my fist in frustration. 

He gradually picked up his pace and I was back to nothing but nerve endings. Ugh. I was so beyond ready to come. I could feel myself trying to pull the come out of him, pulsing around him and gripping and releasing and every time I released, I throbbed around him again. Between his fingers dancing over me and him pistoning into my pussy, I was gone. I felt that spark and that shake and that throb and I came all over that hot, hard cock. 

“Keep going,” he whispered, continuing on my clit and bringing me to a second crashing orgasm as he increased his erratic pace, moaning and thrashing and releasing inside me. He shuddered against me and kissed my back, eventually gently sliding out of me. He moved back up the bed and laid his head on the pillow, looking at me. I am sure I was just looking sexy as hell with tears running down my face and drool down my chin. Once again, it was like he was in my head.

“You are an amazing woman, Sister Emma,” he was smiling as he reached over and wiped my tears away with his thumb. 

“I am,” I nodded. Hell yeah, I was burning this moment into my brain forever. 

“I’m going to have to head back to my quarters soon.”

“Of course. There is the Dark Lord’s work to do and all. What time is it, anyway?” I couldn’t see my clock from where I was and scooted off my pillow and tucked under his arm. 

“3:15.”

“Wow. A bit appropriate, though, no?”

“Yes,” my eyes were closed, but I could tell by his voice he was smiling. “I hope you find that I, what did your letter say, ‘actually have time for you.’?”

“That’s pretty accurate.”

“I’ll make you a deal. I will go now so you can sleep, but you take the day off. I will square everything away with Father Adam so you are in no trouble. And before I leave, is there anything, um, less carnal I can help you with, my beautiful girl?” 

“Can you please have someone dust the library? I sneeze every day and have dust all over me by the end of the evening.”

“I’ll have an additional surprise for you as well.”

I looked at him quizzically. 

“Someone to keep you company. I think you will like him.”

“All right,” I just shook my head. 

He swung his legs over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. 

“They’re still desecrating my statue,” I pointed.

“Oh!” he blushed and retrieved them. After stepping into them, he came over to my side of the bed. 

“I will see you again, yes?” He questioned.

“If you have the time I require, of course.”

“Of course,” He placed his hand on his chest and nodded. Bending down, he placed a delicate kiss on my cheek, then a more passionate one on my lips. “Until later, my dear, sweet dreams.”  
I slept most of the day and when I got up, I just hung around my room and read. The next day when I woke up, I was happy to have had the previous day off because I was still fucking sore. Not that I was complaining in the slightest, just moving a tad bit slower. Of course, Father Adam was all smirking and weird about things, so I think he figured out what was going on last evening. After working with him, I decided it was time to go try to translate what he was going to need for class tomorrow. He could probably do the translations in his head as he often questioned me on whether or not I was right, another text was right or he was right. Brilliant man. It was a short passage, but I was really going to have to get this one spot on. 

I walked to the library and opened the doors. The sun streamed in the windows, which were no longer filthy, onto the gleaming tables. I looked over to the bookcases and they, too, were shining. I laughed and made a mental note to send a thank you to the Cardinal. 

“Uh, hello?”

I startled and quickly turned around to see this stunningly beautiful man. Thin, just under 6’ with shaggy brown wavy to curly hair that looked like it had grown out of some shorter cut and green blue eyes. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Senior Sister Emma. Latin translation. Nice to meet you,” I held out my hand. 

He grabbed my hand and then took his other hand and clasped it over mine as well. “Almost third year rhythm guitar, George Gordon. I also write blasphemous poetry,” he released my hand and leaned over to whisper in my ear, “I also write some kick ass Gothic, Victorian, Romantic Period stuff, but it’s wasted on most of them here.” He then smiled at me and winked. Quite the charmer. “Oh! Also, art restoration because some of the idiots they had working on it before nearly ruined many priceless paintings and artifacts.”

“Scottish?”

“How could you tell? Half.”

“The other half?”

“Hungarian.”

“What brought you here?”

“The promise they make us all. Or is it different if you’re not in the music department?”

“We’re all promised something different. Something we are only supposed to mention in the presence of those who were there when you made your promise, remember?” 

“Of course. But everyone I made the promise in front of is gone.”

“Same. It’s written down and will be accessed should you achieve it.”

“Well, I will be taking over the library management for the day time here. While I do have a room in the music department, it’s not soundproof and sometimes it just gets too loud, so they are trading me the room behind the library for taking care of it. I love the quiet and if I want loud, I have headphones. So I will see you on the morrow, dear sister,” he planted a kiss on the back of my hand and swept out the door in his monk’s robe.

It was at that moment I realized who this was. George Gordon. Lord Byron. The man who had cut a swath through nearly half of the sisters and some of the brothers in the church and somehow they all still adored him. 

“Someone to keep me company,” I remembered, smirking and shaking my head.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. Writing Sister Emma was a lot of fun. Let me know if you'd like to see more of her. Again, thank you.


End file.
